Happy Halloween
by Mikoyami
Summary: Itachi doesn't care for Halloween but his daughter does


**Alright happy Halloween everyone (yes it's a day early)so I'm sorry people I am taking a break from the one-shots not that I hate them I love them really…I'm just um…any way's here is something to celebrate a Halloween. I had a plan for this story the first two paragraphs but as the story began and I listened to this (Clannad soundtrack). I swear this anime is taking over my life. I was curious as to what if Itachi and Yuki had a child. What will the child be like? So I created their child out of boredom. I also had this small notion that I never scene Halloween from a parents point of view especially in fanfics, where it is mostly about characters going costume parties, falling in love and having scary moments. I wanted to see something different, this one will be the adventures of Yuki and Itachi and their child on Halloween…yes the story was going with the original fright fest but…I wanted something different and I already wrote a one shot of an insane asylum. Oh yeah before I forget this is a squeal to "Love Me True" a few years later. I'm not sure but I think I'll make "Love Me True" a holiday series.**

Happy Halloween

Yuki stopped in front of her apartment building as she noticed the sleek black Mercedes Benzes parked in the front, of the building. Her heart did a flip-flop he wouldn't be here could he? She dug up her phone from her purse.

No missed calls, he didn't call? So what was his car doing here? Yuki glanced up at the building for signs of movement that he was in the apartment building (though Yuki knew it was ridicules to even to suspect such a thing).

"I thought he was going to be gone all week," Yuki huffed annoyed that he didn't tell her was coming early.

The small bundle in Yuki's arm began to stir, a little bit upset by the sudden noise. Onyx eyes, met ash black eyes.

"Mommy," The little bundle mumbled tiredly rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She yawned a little bit before resting her head on Yuki's shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Kisa," Yuki smiled at her daughter. Yuki shifted Kisa's body a little bit, trying to get her and the five year old more comfortable, "Did you have a good rest?"

Kisa nodded a little bit pushing herself closer to her mother. He onyx eyes scanned the surrounding area before it land on the black Mercedes Benzes.

Kisa jolted awake and began wiggling out of her mother's strong grasp.

"Kisa," Yuki growled when she almost dropped her groceries and her daughter.

"Mommy, Mommy, that's daddy's Kuruma," Kisa said excitedly mixing her Japanese and English together [1]. The girl managed to wiggle free from her mother's arm and run into the apartment building, chanting the words, "Daddy's home, Daddy's home!" Yuki followed tiredly after the little girl. She glanced on last time at "Daddy's Kuruma", "He better have a good reason why he didn't call," Yuki growled, smiling at the doorman as he opened the door for her.

Yuki pressed the button to the elevator stopping her daughter from running the stairs after struggling to get to touch the buttons herself, but being too short to manage.

Yuki sighed as she held her daughters arm. She was all too aware the attachment Kisa had to her father and the sense of being wanted she got from her husband. The elevator made a soft ding sound as it hit the penthouse floor.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Kisa chanted as soon as the elevator door opened. She bolted out and rushed into her father's study. Itachi glanced up from his work as her heard a familiar chant coming his way.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," the girl chanted jumping on his lap and hugging him.

Itachi gave her a half hug back, "Hello Kisa," Itachi said looking back at his work, "How was your weekend while I was away?"

Kisa began ranting on her weekend and how it went blurting out multiple stories at once. Itachi could hear Yuki murmuring to one of the servants about what's for dinner tonight before shuffling into another room, most likely Kisa's. Kisa explained how a boy name Tim tried to kiss her and how "grody" (Kisa's new word) that was. She even went of explaining how mommy got Tim's daddy to talk to her and ask for her number after school so she can play with Tim. Itachi's arm tightened around Kisa a slight bit.

"Hn," he answered his daughter.

"I don't want to play with Tim he is grody," Kisa complained.

"Why's that? Tim is nice boy," Yuki said standing at door her arms crossed, her eyes narrowing at Itachi.

"And the Father?" Itachi asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Attractive," Yuki answered, Itachi's eyes narrowed as he glared at his soon-to-be-divorced wife, "Kisa why don't you show dad what you plan to be for Halloween?" Yuki told her daughter. Kisa jumped out of her father's arm and into her room. Itachi set down his pen and glanced at Yuki.

"Attractive?" He repeated.

"For god sake Itachi, let it die. I'm married to you not to Tim's dad," Yuki placed her hands on her hips.

"Hn," Itachi said looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home today?" Yuki growled. Itachi didn't say anything as he began cleaning up his paper work, "You could have called to tell me. Kisa had been nagging on me all weekend because she wanted to see you," Itachi began walking towards Yuki, "Which brings into another thing why didn't you call to…" Her words go interrupted as Itachi kissed her.

Damn it he knew her weakness. Yuki fell into this kiss, her hands on his chest as Itachi's arms wrapped around her. She missed his lips, the tone of his body and they he would hold her this past weekend. Itachi must have felt the way because he deepened the kiss adding storks.

"Attractive huh?" Itachi's hot breath brushed past her ears, causing Yuki to shiver.

"You're still in trouble," Yuki mumbled, as Itachi began kissing her neck. Damn him for knowing her weakness, damn him. Itachi quickly pushed away as soon as Kisa came into their room blurry eyes.

"Mommy, mommy I can't find my Isho," Kisa whined her small hands tugging on her mother's skirt. Her onyx eyes filling with tears on her missing costume. Yuki bent down so she was eye level with her daughter.

"I just put it on the bed," Yuki told her daughter frowning. Itachi was walking back to his desk, a smirk lightly on his face.

"It's not there," Kisa cried.

"Let's go check," Yuki said grabbing her daughter's hand. Itachi watched as they walked out of his office.

"Kisa," Yuki sighed picking up the Ladybug outfit she bought for her daughter, "Your costume is right here,"

"I don't want to be a Ladybug," she crossed her arms and glared at the wall.

"What do want to be?" Yuki began picking up clothes from her daughters floor and began folding them and putting them away.

Kisa tilted her head, in the same way Yuki did when she was asked a question.

"A cowboy," Kisa said going through her closet again. Throwing the cloths Yuki had just put away back on the floor. Yuki sighed as she helped her daughter rumble through the closet.

"How about a ballerina?" Yuki asked pulling out a pink frilly tutu that hadn't been touched in over a year because it was to girly. God forbid Kisa wear girly clothes. Kisa looked up from her pile of clothes and scrunched up her face, "I'll be a ladybug mommy," She walked to the Ladybug costume and put it on, only getting confused once because she didn't know the right way to put on her the dress. Should she put it over her head? Or should she start with her feet? Her mother came to the rescue, placing the dress over Kisa's head and tugging it down.

Kisa looked at the mirror and smiled. She was glad she chose to be a ladybug. She wore a long, warm, black shirt under the red dress with black poke dots. She didn't want to wear the black shirt because she felt that she didn't look like ladybug with it on. Whoever heard of a ladybug wearing a black shirt? But mommy said she had to because it will be cold outside. Kisa turned around to get the image of how she looked in the little ladybug wings her mother bought her today and to match with it, the things bugs had on their heads headband. The headband had to red puff balls on it that Kisa knew she was going to play with later. Maybe play with the neighbor's cat with them to see if he will chase her.

"Let's put on some stockings," Yuki said, holding up a black stocking. Kisa glared at her. Lady bugs don't wear stockings! Where was her mother getting all these strange ideas from?

"I'll leave you out on the street if you complain that you are a cold," Yuki told her daughter. Kisa looked wide eye at her mother. She knew her mother really wouldn't do it but the thought of being left behind on the streets still scared her, like it would do on most five year old cases. She stuck out her foot stubbornly. Her mother only let out a soft laugh at this and grabbed her daughter's feet and tickled them a little bit, causing Kisa to let out a fit of giggles.

"One foot in," Yuki said, Kisa giggled only a little bit. She placed an arm around Yuki's neck as she put the other foot in the other stocking, "Alright one, two,"

"Three," Kisa chimed in happily as her mother pulled her up in hair a little bit pulling the stockings all the way up to Kisa's waist.

"Alright, all done," Yuki told her daughter standing up. Kisa looked in the mirror and giggled before running back to her father's study to model for him in her new costume, leaving Yuki in Kisa's now and yet again messy room.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, check out my Isho," Kisa said running down the hallway. Yuki sighed and got up tiredly as she began putting her daughter's clothes away, again. She was tired, she spent the first half of her morning getting Kisa ready for school, arguing with Kisa that she'll wear what Yuki had chose for her. They agreed tomorrow, (which wasn't a school day) that Kisa would wear what she wants. While Kisa was in school, Yuki spent sometime talking with the maids to see if they need anything, five minutes calling Itachi to growl at him for not calling but only getting his voicemail. Then she spent some time exercising to keep her figure. She spent the rest of the morning till Kisa got off from school, planning a dinner party Itachi told her he wanted before he left to Japan.

After Yuki picked up Kisa from school, Itachi's mother called to talk with Kisa, who began telling her stories about the boy named Tim, speaking in perfect Japanese only mixing a few English words if she couldn't pronounce the words or didn't know the word in Japanese. She then asked where her father was; breaking Yuki's heart, at the same time Yuki wanting to do the same to Itachi's neck.

Kisa then handed the phone to Yuki, it was her turn to talk with "Aunt Mikoto" as Kisa was told to call her. Mikoto told Yuki that she wanted to see pictures of Kisa in her Halloween costume, and to say that she did in fact get the pictures that Yuki had sent with Itachi. Yuki asked where was Itachi and Mikoto answered the same she didn't know and she'll have a talk with her son if he didn't call soon. Yuki thanked her and they said their good-byes.

She picked up the small mess Kisa had made and scolded her daughter for not picking up her toys. Just about to relax her sister called and asked if Kisa, would like to play at the park with the boys, who were thirteen but were all too happy to play if Kisa was involved. After the park Kisa got hungry causing Yuki to take her daughter to McDonalds ordering the big kids meal; cheese burger, small fires, and chocolate milk. Kisa ate it happily leaving only half the burger and a few French fries. She didn't want to eat everything because she was going to get trick or treat candy tonight because tonight was Halloween, but she kept the bucket and the Small toy inside it. Yuki didn't argue it was the most her daughter ate this week, she did finish the milk though and that was because she wanted grow big like her dad and be a big girl like her mom.

After McDonald's trip Yuki went shopping for the supplies the maids told her they needed. Kisa began telling Yuki knock, knock jokes that she learned from school. She failed to grasp the notion that when telling a knock, knock joke it was normal to wait till the other party answered. Kisa started to laugh when she finished answering another one of her knock jokes. When that got old Kisa began asking Yuki questions, some questions Yuki couldn't answers, others were just learning a new word whether, French, English or Japanese. Yuki scolded her daughter for using the word "grody" and that it wasn't a word. Kisa couldn't pronounce the word costume in proper English so she asked what the word meant in Japanese and started mixing her English and Japanese again. She began nodding to sleep when the trip was coming to a close finish; Yuki picked her up and carried her back home lovingly.

Itachi stood at the door holding their daughter frowning, "The dress is too short,"

Yuki sighed, "The dress is fine. I more worried if she is going to stay warm," Yuki knew New York weather, it always got below freezing.[2], "Kisa, you might have to wear your coat before you leave," placing a hand on her daughters thigh.

"I don't want to," Kisa said hugging her dad.

"You're going to," Itachi growled, ending the argument.

"Mommy you still have to put on my make-up and we still have to go pupk'n shopping," Kisa looked wide eye at her mother and father. How could they get forget pupk'n shopping?

"It's pumpkin and yes we will do it after we have dinner," Yuki grabbed a lock of Kisa's hair and sighed. Kisa needed a shower but that will push to later tonight. Kisa still had to go "pupk'n shopping," then there was still trick or treating. If she gave Kisa a shower now her daughter might catch a cold, let alone the time at pumpkin patch will make giving Kisa a shower a waste of time.

"We're have pork chops right," Kisa asked excitedly. Yuki nodded.

"With Apple sauce, right?" Kisa asked.

"From Mrs. Brown son's farm," Yuki told her daughter moving a lock of her hair and placed it behind her daughter's ears. Mrs. Brown was an old maid, Itachi had when Yuki was first married to Itachi, and she adored Kisa spoiling the girl with food every second she got. The funny thing was Kisa ate the food Mrs. Brown gave her.

Kisa hugged her dad tightly, "To eat dinner," She told her dad with a very serious face. Yuki turned around and tried to finish up the mess in Kisa's room. The room tilted a little, she shook her head as soon a sharp pain, interrupted through her side. She clutched on to her stomach. A strong arm snaked around her waist keeping her balance.

"You have to eat," Itachi told her. The six months of her lying lifeless in the hospital came to mind. He didn't want to go through those six months again. Her body still wasn't in perfect health after Kisa's birth, still weak.

"Mommy," Kisa reached for her mom. Yuki gladly took her daughter as Kisa wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and clung tighter. She had no idea what was going on but she could sense distress from her mother, Yuki held on to her tightly. The most important thing in the world to her was this little girl right here; "Mommy, I'm hungry," Kisa put her hand on her rumbling tummy.

Yuki smiled when someone knocked on Kisa's door, "Hey un,"

"Uncle Deidara," Kisa said, wiggling once again out her mother's arm running to the man dressed up as Dracula. Itachi and Yuki looked at Deidara and shook their head.

Yuki thinking, "How cute,"

Itachi thinking, "Nuisances,"

"Uncle Deidara, we are about to have pork-chops with apple sauce. Want to join?" Kisa asked, holding Deidara's hand and blushing, she always thought Deidara was cute.

"It is, would you like to join, Kisa," Yuki said correcting her daughter's speech.

"I would love to join un," Deidara said grabbing Kisa and holding her up.

"What are you supposed to be?" Itachi asked mockingly as he walked out of Kisa's room. Yuki following behind.

"Dracula un. Can't you tell or are you going blind Uchiha?" Deidara said mockingly hitting, Itachi's weak spot. Itachi glared at Deidara, wanting to hit the man, but the man was holding his daughter. Who was telling Knock, Knock jokes and answering them herself.

Yuki put a hand on Itachi's arm, and led him to the dining room. Where four plates where already set up. Kisa said she was sitting next to Uncle Deidara. Deidara told Kisa to call him big brother because he wasn't that old, but Yuki told her daughter to keep calling him Uncle Deidara because he was old. Much to Deidara's dissatisfaction.

Yuki sat next to Itachi and Kisa sat next to Deidara. She once again repeated her day to her uncle. Yuki and Itachi ate quietly. Itachi was about to tell his Daughter that she should eat more of her food but Yuki stopped him, telling him Kisa was at least eating. Kisa ate one forth of her grilled pork chop and a lot of her apple sauce and one or two bites of her green beans but she ate more because her dad told her so. Yuki was disappointed with herself for eating a lot more then what she normally ate, but that was because she was hungry. The males both ate a decent amount. There was no dessert this time because Kisa was going 'trick or treating' and will have her dessert through that.

Deidara flirted with Yuki a little just to get under Itachi's skin. It worked; the men spent time arguing over trivial things giving Yuki enough time to take her Daughter away, before the guys began cussing at one another.

"Mommy, we are going pum'kin shopping?" Kisa asked.

"Yes," Yuki grabbed her daughter's coat, and placed it on the small girl, buttoning up each button.

"I'm taking her Pumpkin shopping?" Itachi told his wife, he was already wearing his coat, and "Deidara will be tagging along too," Itachi didn't trust Deidara alone with Yuki.

"Stop," Kisa said. She ran to her room leaving the three adults. Yuki told Itachi that if he cursed or smoked in front of her daughter, she will have his head. She gave the same warning to Deidara as well. She then told Itachi that he had to take pictures of Kisa; he had to take lots of pictures.

Kisa came back running with a pair of cat ears, "Daddy wear this." Yuki stifled back a laugh as Itachi glared at the pair of cat ears, stepping back his daughter was joking. Deidara unlike Yuki was laughing, the great Uchiha in a pair of cat ears. Now he was glad, he came. He grabbed the Camera from Yuki's hand.

"Oi Uchiha don't be afraid put it on," Deidara said. Itachi glared at him, before going down to Kisa's level, "Wouldn't the ears look good on your mother?" Itachi questioned. Yuki had her back turned as she was going threw her coat pocket looking for something; she glared at him through the corner of her eyes.

"No," Kisa protested, "Deidara is wearing an Isho, why can't daddy?"

Itachi gave up as Kisa put the ears on his head, "You are my Neko-kitty, Nya, Nya," she meowed like a Japanese cat. Yuki sighed as she dug out Kisa's cloves from her coat and put them on her daughter. Deidara flashed the camera in Itachi's direction and Kisa seemed too preoccupied with fight then to argue with her mother about the need of gloves or not.

She looked at her mom and smiled, "They are funny," Itachi ripped the camera out Deidara's hand. Yuki hugged her daughter in a loving fashion. Itachi quickly took a picture of two most important things in his life.

Deidara smirked who would have expected the great Uchiha Itachi, to now be a family man. A man that would put a meeting on hold because his daughter had a dance recital going on, or his wife need help with something at the moment. He didn't do it often because his family needed food on the table, but he still did it.

"Take a lot of pictures," Yuki told her husband, "Your mother wants pictures of Kisa," She looked at Kisa, "Listen to your father," she warned. Yuki knew Kisa would listen to Itachi a lot better then she listened to her, but Yuki knew how to handle Kisa a lot better than Itachi.

"We'll be back with really big pupk'n" Kisa held her hands up to show how big the pumpkin will be. Yuki frowned, she really didn't want I big pumpkin in the house, "Be good," Yuki hugged her daughter once more kissing her daughter's temple. Kisa smiled at her mom and hugged her back, before running to her dad. Itachi held her up and walked out the door, "we'll be back before eight." Yuki normally she had her daughter in bed around eight but it was Halloween, she would be lucky to have her daughter in bed around nine, "Alright, bring back something small," Yuki told her husband. He nodded and left Deidara following right behind him.

The trip was amusing Kisa did in fact have her eyes on a big pumpkin but her dad led her to a smaller one. Kisa in the end took it happily and colored on it with Deidara helping her in art tips. Kisa ignored him, and continued with her coloring Deidara drew a small picture for her. She tried drawing the same picture of a bird but ended up giving her bird three legs instead of two, but she was still proud of it and couldn't wait to show mom.

She even got some candy, eating some of it now, and shoving the rest in dads pocket because she wanted to wait till she got more candy to eat them. The pumpkin patch trip ended with Kisa a lot dirtier then when they came. She had leaves sticking out of her black hair, her face all muddied up and had large blue stain from some paint on her dress. Yuki was going to kill Itachi for that but what can he do.

On their way home, Itachi giving his daughter a piggy back ride, Kisa told dad she wanted to by mommy an Isho. Itachi also wanted to see Yuki in an Isho, but that more of something for his own pleasure, with his wife. Besides that Yuki would kill him, if Itachi took their daughter "clothes shopping for her". They stopped at a family own costume shop. Kisa picked up a plain witches hat and told daddy she wanted to pay. Thank goodness, the old lady at the store was patient with Kisa as Kisa counted the money. Deidara bought two plastic flowers. Itachi watched him suspiciously.

Yuki opened the door to a dirty Kisa, holding a plastic flower, in her hand, "Look Mommy, Deidara bought it for me,"

"How nice," Yuki said, she looked at her dirty daughter and sighed. Thank goodness, she put the shower on hold, "Your brother called Itachi," Yuki handed the phone to Itachi, "Kisa you have a guest,"

Deidara handed Yuki, the other flower. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Who is it mommy?" Kisa asked tilting her head. Yuki watched Itachi walked in to the kitchen muttering softly on the phone to Sasuke,

"Um…Tim and his father,"

Kisa frowned, "He is not playing with my toys is he?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't be selfish," Yuki told her daughter.

Kisa's face beamed up a little, "What are you waiting for, let's go server them Pupk'n pie,"

"Pumpkin, Kisa," Yuki followed Itachi into the kitchen, Kisa tailed behind her. Itachi was staring at hand drawn pumpkin Kisa had drawn at school and proudly displayed on the fridge. Deidara had walked into greet the guest that were over and went to find a place for the pumpkin he was holding.

"Kisa, uncle Sasuke wants to talk with you," Itachi handed his daughter the phone. Yuki put some pumpkin pie on some plates and told a maid to serve it to the guest. She grabbed a wet cloth and attempted to wipe off the blue smudge off Kisa's dress with no luck.

"Thank you, Uncle Sasuke for the Halloween gift," Kisa said. Sasuke felt the need to spoil his little niece whenever he could, though he didn't celebrate a Halloween he still bothered and sent a Halloween card with two hundred dollars with it. Yuki put the money in Kisa's bank account, she was planning on calling Sasuke and let Kisa thank him but time hadn't given her a chance, "Are you coming for Turkey day? See you then uncle Sasuke, love you too, bye,"

She handed the phone to Yuki she exchanged a few quick words with Sasuke then hung up. Itachi had taken his daughter to meet the guest.

Itachi glanced at the raven haired boy that was staring at Kisa, blushing a slight shade of red. He had blue eyes that said heartbreaker and a cute dimple on his right cheek that would be a lady killer. The boy was going to grow-up to be a playboy, he was somebody he didn't want his daughter near, especially when she was wearing something as short as her dress. He wore a pirate outfit, that could be bought at a Halloween department store, one eye covered with a black patch, the other hand he had a hook and soft looking raggedy cloth covered him along with a the bone and crossing pirate . And wasn't this boy Tim that tried to kiss, his daughter. Nope Kisa is not going anywhere near him.

He glanced at the father who was discussing art with Deidara. Yuki was right the father could be attractive in some aspects. He had the same raven hair, his son inherited for him. A sharp nose, that had yet to be broken, his eyes were too close together. Itachi could go on with all the man's flaws.

When the man looked at him, "Hello I'm William you must be," he stood up and stretched out his hand.

Itachi took it, "Uchiha Itachi, Kisa's father, and Yuki's husband," Itachi told the man.

The man froze, Yuki was married? He thought that attractive woman was single since he never saw her with another man. Not only that she was married the great Uchiha Itachi. An image of thing white gold wedding ring on Yuki's finger flashed in mind. Oh…well that was another women off his radar.

"Timothy wanted to go trick or treating with Kisa. He really likes her and begged me till I came," William said, his son clung on tightly to his leg. He was scared of Kisa's father, but he was a shy boy and was scared of a lot of people.

Itachi was about to say no, when Yuki came in, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Naruto and Hinata had to cancel because their daughter caught the flu," She handed William a slice of cake.

"I really can't eat this," William joked, "I was hoping as soon as Kisa came home we could go trick or treating right away. It's getting late and I want to get as much candy as they can before the older kids came out,"

"That does sound good," Yuki said. Itachi stood in front of a house as his daughter and Tim ran to get some candy, from another house. How the hell did he get here? All he remembered was arguing with Yuki on if wanted his daughter near Timothy and Yuki telling him to trick or treating with their daughter and William. And Yuki's scowling face as she wore the witch's hat as she watched them off. Itachi reached to take of his cat ears but Kisa stopped him.

"No daddy keep them on you look cute," Kisa said, she then told Tim what house they were going to next.

From this trip Itachi learned that Kisa was bossy. Something he most of got from her mother since Yuki was the bossy type. She ordered/directed Tim to witch house they will go to next. But she still had a good heart and let Tim keep all the candy he got even if he got a better candy then her. Something Yuki would say she got from, Itachi. William at first tried opening up a conversation with Itachi but learned Itachi was the quite type. He watched his kid with loving look that only a father could have. As much as he hated his ex he could never hate the child because it was his child. Itachi knew the feeling the six months after Kisa was born and Yuki was in the hospital, Itachi couldn't hate the daughter, though he tried to ignore her the first two months he just couldn't because Kisa was his and Yuki's creation. Still the six months were still one big nightmare.

The kids ran from house to house getting as much candy as they could get. Kisa in the end tripped and fell from all the running she held. Tim stopped and helped Kisa up, Kisa was about to cry but she made eye contact with her dad and held it.

"Kisa," Itachi bent down so he was Kisa's level "Are you alright?" she nodded and looked at her knee, it was scratched up but not bleeding as badly. She now had a hole in her stocking, she sniffed a little.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, "Mommy said, I'm not allowed to cry." Itachi was shocked Yuki had forbid their daughter from crying, then again Yuki was one that always held back her tears and cried when she was by herself. Kisa rubbed her eyes and smiled, he could tell her knees still hurt but she was putting on brave faces, something she must have learned from watching her mother.

"Come on Tim, we have to go get more candy." she walked instead of ran to the next house.

"Is your wife really that strict?" William asked, scratching the back of his head. Itachi didn't say anything as he watched his daughter comeback, smiling. William wouldn't believe how strict Yuki was but still Yuki telling her daughter not to cry was something Itachi never would have expected.

Itachi watched his daughter he was hardly ever home, so seeing his daughter had hard. He tried his best to avoid calling home in case an enemy was nearby. His business was too dangerous for a family. Yuki he was guessing knew, but turned a blind eye. Drug trading was no laughing matter, which was why Deidara still stopped by every once in a while to check to see if everybody was safe. Sasuke called him to see if Kisa was still at home, still breathing, still alive.

They reached one house, the decorations were pretty scary if you were a child. Tombstones marked the front yard, haunting music played over some loud speakers; a few monsters were littered here and there and of course screams/giggles of little children. Kisa stood at the front of it stiff, a couple of teenage boys walked out laughing pushing Kisa out of the way. Tim glared at the boys and kicked one of their legs.

Itachi stood back and watched while William went to stop the fight. The boys pushed Tim to the floor, the boy began crying. The boys laughed, and move towards his daughter who was holding back tears.

"Don't touch me or Tim," Kisa said, her growl sounding more like a Kitten meow.

Itachi grabbed both boys hand before they even lay hand on his daughter. She hid behind her father's leg. A couple of zombies walked past them not noticing anything. Kisa hid further behind her father's leg. She wasn't sure she liked Halloween much there was too much scary people running around, too much monsters, too much people trying to scare her.

Halloween last year wasn't this scary but that was because she went with her mother. Her mother had kept her away from scary places.

But still standing next her father made feel a bit braver…just a bit.

"Touch my daughter again, and I'll make you both suffer," Itachi said in icy cool voice. His face was stoic but his eyes showed anger. Kisa shrived just looking at him and stepped back scared. Her Daddy scared her.

The boys quickly ran away, leaving a fuming Itachi, a scared Kisa, crying Timothy and an angry William.

"Why didn't you let me get a hold of them." William said, petting his sons back.

"You would been charged with an assaulting a minor if I had let you." Itachi said.

William glanced at his watch, "It's getting late I'm going to take my son home and put him to bed," he glanced at Kisa and pet her on

the head, "You're a brave girl you know that,"

"Thanks," Kisa mumbles shyly, unusual habit for her. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this as William walked away hugging his son.

"Kisa, are you alright?" Itachi asked bending towards his daughter. He reached a comforting hand towards his daughter. Kisa flinched and pushed back. Itachi was surprised and, a small voice in his head that Itachi sometimes ignored, said that he was also hurt. Itachi stood up and shoved his hand deep in his pocket, "Would you like to go home?" Itachi asked.

Kisa shook her head, no. They walked around to a few more houses. Kisa's fear of her dad growing smaller and smaller till it was no more. Yes, her daddy was scary and yes, he had scared her a little bit but he protected her all the same. Just like all the stories mommy told her, before she tucked Kisa in to bed.

Itachi watched his daughter curiously, she moved close to him as more people in scary costume passed by them. A man jumped from the bush a screamed 'boo' scaring Kisa. Itachi grabbed his daughter before she fell and looked at the man who gave out candy to other scared children 'apologizing,' for scaring them.

Kisa bit back tears she couldn't hold it in any more as her father lead her away. She felt a salty tear lick her cheek as her father took her to the side.

"Daddy," Kisa said, trying to hold back a chock. Itachi bent down towards his daughter and looked questionably, "Mommy…" she paused, "Mommy said," tears began filling her eyes, her father didn't see it because of the lack of light in street corner where they were at, and Kisa's bang covered her eyes pretty well as she stared at the floor, "she said I'm not allowed to cry but," Kisa began to whisper. Itachi leaned in closer to his daughter. Kisa looked at him her eyes watery, "She also told me, the only place I'm allowed to cry is in daddy's arm,"[3]

Itachi was surprised, his eyes widen at the news. Yuki told their daughter that, but still even with how stubborn Yuki was, she still would only cry in front of him. Itachi was at loss of words.

"Daddy can I cry on your shoulder now," Kisa said, holding the hem of her dress. Itachi nodded as his daughter wrapped her tine hands around his neck and began crying. Itachi hugged her as her daughters began sobbing, "I…I…it was scary," Kisa said.

"What was?" Itachi said brushing his finger between his daughters hair.

"You," Kisa hiccupped.

Itachi held his daughter even tighter as Kisa muffled her sobs on his shoulder, "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

After a few minutes Kisa had stopped crying but didn't let go of her dad. Itachi picked her up grabbing Kisa's pumpkin basket full of goodies, "Are you ready to go home?" Itachi asked her.

Kisa nodded too tired to even speak, she snuggled close to her fathers warmth as the cold air now seemed to be seeping into Kisa's jacket, "I love you daddy,"

Yuki opened the door not all surprised to see Itachi carrying their sleepy child. What did surprise her was that Itachi was still wearing those ridicules cat ears, Kisa had handed him. Well…she was wearing witches hat her daughter bought her and ordered her to wear,

before she left trick or treating.

"How was it?" Yuki asked taking her daughter from Itachi's hand.

"You failed to tell me how easy it is to scare Kisa?" Itachi said walking to the balcony to go smoke.

Yuki laughed a little, "Kisa, you have to wake up," she shook her daughter a little, "I have to give you a shower,"

"No," Kisa mumbled clutching on closer to her mother, taking in the familiar smell of apple.

"No, to the bath or to waking up," Yuki joked leading her daughter to the shower. Her hands on her daughters back, her daughter felt cold and she wanted to warm her up.

"Both," Kisa mumbled.

Yuki laughed again, "You don't want go to sleepy all dirty do you,"

Kisa shrugged, before she jolted awake, "Mommy where's my candy?"

"Your father put it in the kitchen," Yuki told her, kissing the side of Kisa's head.

The shower was fun Kisa, allowed her mom help her take of her clothes and get into the shower. Something when she wasn't tired something she did on her own because she was a big girl. Her mother messaged her scalp getting Kisa even sleepier. Yuki blew bubbles at her daughter walking Kisa up. Kisa giggled a little bit blowing bubbles back, before she started telling her mother stories of her adventure on Halloween night.

Her mother listened as she dried Kisa off and helped her daughter in her Pajamas (another thing Kisa liked doing on her own because she was a big girl). Yuki then tucked her in kissing her good-night brushing way some bangs from her daughters sleepy face.

Just as Yuki was about to walk away Kisa jolted away, "Mama," a word Kisa had hardly ever used unless she scared, "sleep with me,"

Yuki looked at her daughter lovingly as she agreed and placed herself gently on her daughter's bed. Her fingers brushing lightly over Kisa's cheek, and between her hairs, while she hummed a soft lullaby Itachi had thought her.

Kisa's eyes fluttered as she felt drowsy once again, her tiny hand grabbed her mother's other hand. Her mother squeezed Kisa's hand, Kisa only smiled at this. She knew she was going have nightmare's tonight because of all of the scary monsters she saw tonight but she knew she had mother who loved her and father who would protect her. Yes, her father was scary today but that didn't matter because he still loved her and will always protect her, after all he was the only place Kisa found safe to cry to. Kisa smiled as an image of thanksgiving came to mind, with the entire Akatsuki member surrounding her and Uncle Sasuke spoiling her, Mikoto giving her lots of hugs and kisses and grandpa teaching her new tricks, she began to dream of that.

Yuki watched as her daughter slept, time seem to ticking so slowly, not that Yuki minded the more time she had with her daughter the better. This beautiful creation was hers and Itachi no one was taking her away from Yuki. She watched every soft breath her daughter took, watching her daughter's chest move lightly up and down. Yuki remembered as soon as she was admit out of the hospital Yuki would sneak into her daughter's room as she slept and watch her. Yuki was always grateful that Kisa's was hers and that she could be alive to watch her. Yuki continued with her soft strokes, a flash woke her up from her day dream.

"What are you doing?" Yuki sighed as she watched her husband. He was sitting on the large recliner in their living room, flipping through the pictures on the camera.

"Seeing which one my mother would like to see," Itachi told her.

Yuki stood over him and watched as each picture passed by, "Cute ears," Yuki pointed to a picture of Itachi that was off center; a little tilted (Kisa must have taken it). He had angry scowl on his face as he looked like he was arguing with someone but that person was cut off thanks to Kisa's handiwork. He was still wearing the cat ears, "I say we send this to your mother,"

"Hn," Itachi answered, flipping through the pictures, Yuki wrapped her arms around Itachi as he flipped through each picture.

"You are still in trouble," Yuki mumbled.

"How about we send this to my mother," Itachi only glanced at her and showed her the picture he just took of Kisa and Yuki, a few minutes ago.

"Still in trouble," Yuki mumbled, hugging even tighter. God she missed him but why didn't he call home when he left?

Itachi flipped to one picture that caught Yuki's eyes. She grabbed the camera from her husband's hand and walked around the room trying to find a perfect place to hang the picture. The picture was something Deidara must have taken; Itachi was holding Kisa in her ladybug costume (Or Isho as Kisa would call it). Itachi still had the cat ears Kisa told him to wear, he had and unusual look on his face as he stared at his daughter; a half smirk as Yuki could see it. Yuki was looking lovingly at her daughter as she held on to her witch's hat that Kisa bought her. Kisa was laughing as she looked at her mother, her ebony hair all over the place as she had her arms wrapped around her father.

"I want to this picture," Yuki told Itachi crawling on to his lap.

Itachi's arm wrapped around his wife's waist, she smiled so tempting, he would have her right here in this room if wasn't for the one question buzzing around his head, "Kisa's not allowed to cry," he growled.

Yuki smiled and cuddled close to her husband, "She is, in the bathroom, in my arms and of course yours," there was a long silence. Everyone who trick or treated had long since went home since it was after ten "your arms are the only place I feel safe crying to," Yuki soon felt tired as rested her head on Itachi's shoulder and just like Kisa Yuki was out like a light.

"Happy Halloween," Itachi said, looking at the picture Yuki wanted. He'll buy her white Iris as a sign of forgiveness.

**Isn't Kisa so cute? I thought she was. Any way I tried to hitting parenting in ways most people don't by showing it's hardship but I still think I glarmtized it. As you can tell Yuki loves her daughter very much and I think I did a good job on showing a mothers love but you never know. The whole time I was writing this I had the Image of Yuki holding her daughter, the same way the soundtrack for Clannad was showing Nagisa holding Ushio. I'm a little nervous to about this story because I think I jumped around a bit with writing styles as tried to experiment a bit. So if any complains sorry and feel free to tell me I will listen. What else, yeah Itachi is a bit of a work alcoholic but to live the life style he lives he needs to be. I think I did give Kisa a bit of brat like personality but I'm not so sure it shows. Oh well tell me what you think. Oh I am a bit nerves about this cause I am signing this up in a contest at DA. And I'm not so sure if it is good enough so I am nerves.**

[1] I hate half Japanese shit people put into their work to prove they study Japanese. Congrats really for writing the word "yes" in Japanese, you're on your way to speaking Japanese (no not really). Hover I do find exception, such as an OC moving into a different culture and they start using Japanese to talk among other Japanese people. Or in this case a little girl mixing her two culture language together.

[2]I've been to New York…It gets pretty cold out there.

[3] Disclaimer on this part, I do not own this little cute part of daughter being allowed to only cry in her father's arm. But the concept about the father and daughter image was so cute. Idea belongs to Clannad.


End file.
